Final Realizations
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: Chyna notices somehing off about Fletcher. He no longer falls all over her, but now it's their friend Olive! So she makes it her job to get them together, playing matchmaker! First ANT Farm story, so be nice! haha Read&review!


Seventeen year old Olive walked into the school, her book bag slung over her shoulder. She walked straight into the, old, ANT farm room. It had been changed to whoever was advanced in a certain talent after Gibson decided he didn't want to say goodbye to the current ANTs, at the time.

"_Oh Gibson."_ Olive thought, chuckling to herself. He was _literally_ a man child, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

Once she entered the room, she saw Fletcher at his easel, like always. She smiled at him as he looked up and waved, quickly getting back to his painting.

"Hey Fletch." She said casually, walking passed him.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Olive. I'm _almost_ done with this." He said absentmindedly, not even taking his eyes off of the canvas.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she dropped her bag on the couch, sitting down with her ANT pad. Just then Chyna walked in, much like how Olive did not ten seconds ago.

"Hey Olive." She said, dropping her bag next to her friend's. She plopped down on the couch and yawned. "You know, school starts _way_ too early for me."

Olive nodded in agreement. "You got that right. Did you know more than 60% of kids might be failing classes because of how early they're supposed to be at school?"

Chyna raised her eyebrows. "No kidding!"

Olive nodded just as Fletcher came over, wiping his hands off with a spare cloth. "Sorry about that." He said to Olive. "But it's weird, whenever I have a burst of inspiration _no one_, not even you, can distract me or I'll lose it."

He threw the cloth away and looked down, suddenly realizing Chyna. "Oh, Chyna! When did you get here?"

Chyna raised her eyebrows in question. "I've been here the whole time."

"Oh." Was all Fletcher said, chuckling. "Sorry."

She smiled and waved him off. "No problem. Anyway, I _have_ to tell you guys something!"

Olive suddenly stood up. "Alright, just hold on a sec? I have to go to my locker." Chyna nodded and she ran out of the room, leaving them behind.

"So, what were you working on over there?" Chyna asked Fletcher, looking at her nails as she did. When there wasn't a reply, she asked again. Still nothing.

With her eyebrows furrowed, she looked up to see him staring at the door, the same one Olive had exited out of just moments before. "Fletcher." She said, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah?" He asked, suddenly looking at her.

"I asked you what you were working on." Chyna said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, right." Fletcher said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, it's…nothing, never mind."

Chyna opened her mouth to say something, but right then Olive came back with a notebook in her hands.

"Okay, I'm all ears now." She said, sitting down again. Chyna noticed Fletcher's eyes light up slightly when she entered, but she just ignored it and continued with what she was going to say.

The next ten minutes were full of Chyna describing the new hot guy she had met at the mall, who was apparently everything she had dreamed. Fletcher scowled at the mention of him, but Chyna saw that it looked a little forced. Like he wasn't jealous at all, but just acting. Again, she ignored it.

"So, you got his number right?" Olive asked, smiling.

Chyna smiled brightly and pulled out a piece of paper. "You bet I did!" She shouted, standing up. "But, of course, I'm going to wait the standard three days before calling."

"Oh, of course." Olive said sarcastically, standing as well and laughing with her friend.

Suddenly Angus came up behind her, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How's my little honey bunny?"

Olive rolled her eyes and sighed, slowly peeling his arm off of her. "Angus, go _away_."

He smirked. "Ooh, I like it when you play hard to get."

Chyna raised her eyebrows and looked at Fletcher, expecting to see the same thing. But what she saw was true jealousy in his eyes, something that definitely surprised her. Not to mention confuse her to death.

They spent the day just as a regular one, going to classes but spending most of their time in the ANT room. Although at one point, when Chyna was sitting in the back with her guitar and Fletcher and Olive sat on the couch, she watched them out of the corner of her eye.

Every so often Fletcher would look up at Olive while she was consumed in whatever book she was reading, he would smile slightly and continue drawing. She wouldn't even notice it. And when he _did_ look at her, there was something in his eyes that resembled adoration and affection.

Suddenly something clicked in Chyna's head. When they were younger, from the age of eleven to about fifteen, Fletcher would look at _her_ like that. And that was when he was practically in love with her.

Chyna gasped, staring at them. Fletcher no longer liked her, but Olive. He was now in love with Olive.

"_He's in love with Olive? Since when?"_ Chyna thought to herself.

She thought back, furrowing her eyebrows. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't been acting so crazy around her recently. And he'd been spending _a lot _more time with Olive. Whenever Angus came around and made an attempt at a move, he would grow silent. And when she wasn't around, he would question where she was.

And like today, his eyes got lighter when she came back. She looked back at them, raising her eyebrows. The weird thing was, neither of them seemed to notice it. Both were completely oblivious to it.

Chyna smiled to herself. Not for long would they be oblivious, not that she was now included on this. Chyna chuckled, going back to her guitar. She was going to make this happen, even if they didn't know it yet.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Shortly after Chyna came to her little realization, Fletcher had to leave to go get more art supplies from the art room. The moment he left, Chyna jumped up and ran over to Olive.

"Olive!" she shouted into her ear, making her scream. Chyna just smiled as Olive's heart settled down, and she slowly turned to her.

"Why did you do that?" Olive exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Because I have major news that will make you flip!" Chyna exclaimed, coming over and sitting down.

"I already heard about your new guy friend." Olive said, slightly irritated. Chyna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, not that. It's about Fletcher."

Olive looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

"Yep. He's not in love with me anymore!" Chyna said excitedly.

Olive's eyebrows went higher. "Seriously?"

Chyna nodded. "Yeah! He's in love with someone else."

"Who?" Olive asked, finally putting down her book.

Chyna waited a moment before saying simply, "You."

Olive's eyes went wide for a second before she burst into wild laughter, making Chyna's smile falter. The laughter went on for a while, before it died down into little giggles.

"I'm serious!" Chyna said defiantly, frowning at her.

"Yeah, _sure _you are." Olive said sarcastically, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Chyna huffed and shook her shoulders, stopping her.

"You don't see it, but I _do_! He hasn't been falling all over me anymore, it's you he wants!" Olive opened her mouth to say something, but Chyna cut her short. "And don't say I'm crazy for thinking so!"

Olive sighed and stood up. "But why would he love _me_? We're just friends! We have been since we started ANT farm together when we were kids!"

"Maybe he hasn't realized it until now." Chyna suggested, standing as well. "But I see the way he looks at you. He's definitely down in deep with you."

Olive crossed her arms and shook her head. "Unless he's says it _himself_, I don't believe it. I'm pretty sure he's still crazy about you!"

Chyna sighed, frustrated. She thought for a minute, before smiling and pointing at Olive. "Ah-ha! I've got it!"

"Got what?" Olive asked, pushing Chyna's finger away.

"A plan! Okay, I'll pretend to be _in love_ with Fletcher and tell him I return his feelings. I'll even kiss him if I have to, but then he'll see that he really loves _you_! This plan is full-proof." Chyna explained.

Olive rolled her eyes. "It won't work. You'll just get his hopes up with your fake feelings and crush his heart."

Chyna raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, caring about his heart are we?"

Olive scoffed. "What? Me, like Fletcher? Don't be ridiculous!" Chyna gasped, staring at her. Olive swallowed and stared back. "What?" she asked, irritated again.

"Oh my gosh, you love him too!" Chyna said, making Olive scoff again.

"No, I don't!" Olive exclaimed, looking appalled. "We're just friends, Chyna!"

Chyna crossed her arms and smirked. "Mm-hmm, _sure_." Olive rolled her eyes just as Fletcher came back.

"Hey, I got the supplies." He smiled at them, paint brushes and markers in his hands.

Chyna glanced at Olive, whispering, "Trust me, it'll work." Olive just pushed passed her and walked out, leaving them behind again.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day, Olive sat at the couch while Chyna sat in the back again. She was waiting for Fletcher to come in so she could set her plan in motion, setting her friends' soon-to-be relationship to begin.

Finally he walked in, oblivious to what was about to happen. Chyna hopped up and tried her best to look at him with love, walking over to him.

"Hey, Chyna." He said casually, smiling at her.

"Fletcher." She said innocently, approaching him. "I have something really important that I just gotta confess."

Fletcher looked confused but still nodded. Chyna took a breath before saying, "You know how after all these years of you loving me, and I've rejected you?" She saw him look to the side a quick moment before looking at her again and nodding. "Well, I realized that I _do_ love you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Y-you do?" He said, his voice slightly cracking.

She bit her lip and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I do. And because you feel the same, it's perfect!"

His eyes went wide. Chyna glanced at Olive, who was staring at them in shock, and did the unexpected. She quickly pulled Fletcher in for a heated kiss, taking him fully by surprise.

After a couple seconds, she pulled away. He stared at her in shock, saying and doing absolutely nothing. Finally he muttered something, hardly audible to anyone.

"What? Is something wrong?" Chyna asked, looking at him with big eyes.

He met her gaze again and said, "I…don't love you." This made everyone watching, including Olive, gasp in surprise.

"What?" Chyna asked, trying to contain her smile.

He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Chyna, but I don't love you. I thought I did, but I don't."

"Well, if not me, then who?" She asked, trying hard to keep her excitement hidden.

He mumbled something again, not loud enough. "What?" she asked, now smiling.

A small smile came to his face as he looked up again. "Olive." Again, another gasp from everyone, except this time Olive was frozen. "I love Olive."

He turned to the watchers and said loudly, "Yeah, that's right. I love Olive!" Everyone looked at each other and started whispering, when he turned to her. "I'm madly in love with her."

Olive looked around quickly before finally standing up, walking over to him and Chyna. "Fletcher, I-"

"No, let me get this out." Fletcher said, stopping her. He came closer and said, "I know, I always said I loved Chyna. But that was when I was younger and I was naïve." She just looked at him. "And when I couldn't see what was right in front of me. You."

He raised a hand and cupped her cheek, looking at her. "I love you, Olive. I always have, but I'm just now realizing it."

He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Her hands rested on his chest as he did, and eventually she responded to it. Everyone around them, including Chyna, awed and some even clapped.

Fletcher and Olive pulled away, too lost in each other to notice them. Olive smiled and said, "I love you too, Fletcher."

He smiled right when Chyna awed again, loud enough to pull them back to reality. Suddenly Fletcher felt guilty and pulled away from Olive to look at Chyna.

"Look, Chyna I'm sorry but I-"

"Oh, please; I don't actually love you." She said, interrupting him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't?"

"Of course not! I just said that so you would realize _Olive_!" Chyna explained, turning him back to her. He smiled down at her.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He said to Chyna absentmindedly, rubbing circles on Olive's cheek. She smiled back at him, coming up and kissing him again.

Chyna sighed contently and popped her collar. "Yep, I'm awesome. No need to say it, I know it's true." She then noticed her friends were too busy kissing to respond, so she waved them off and smiled. "I'm the _best_ matchmaker in the world!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Things would be different from now on, considering Fletcher and Olive were now a couple. But Chyna was happy for them, and not just because Fletcher wasn't falling all over _her_ anymore. But because they finally found their love. The only thing left; finding Chyna a boyfriend!

**Haha, I wanted to end on a goofy note! :P**

**Sooo, what did you think? It was just something I came up with, not a big deal. Please say it was at least decent! :)**

**I really hope they end up together in the show. You know, when they're older of course! Haha It would be a little weird now, but in the FUTURE!**

**Read&review! :D**


End file.
